Dark in a World of Light
by bootylicious kankri
Summary: Victoria, the new girl in town has a huge secret, she's a fallen angel. Going to a different school, she meets five friends with secrets of her own. But what happens when her secret gets out to the school? Will her friends be there for her? REDONE. FORMER TITLE: The Story of A Wolf, A Ghost, and A Dark Angel


Being the new girl in school was always hard, especially for Victoria Clarke. She had moved from her old town again because her father got a new job in Vancouver, and this is where she lived, for the time being anyway.

Victoria lays on her bed, the early hours of the morning disturbing her sleep. She awoke with a groan, sitting up and stretching her stiff arms. When she stood, she stretched out her legs, and walked over to her bathroom, where she did her daily routine.

Once exiting the bathroom, she picked out an outfit to wear for her first day of school. It was a quite simple one, jeans and a Pierce the Veil t-shirt. She put her wavy, dark brown hair up in a messy bun, and went downstairs.

"Oh, good morning, Vicki. How did you sleep?" Her mother, Daniella Clarke, asked her. She was sitting at the dining table, a mug of coffee in her hands.

Victoria groaned, going straight to the fridge and picking out a piece of cold pizza from the night before.

Her mother frowned, taking a sip of coffee from her mug. "Well, are you ready for your first day of school?" Another groan from her daughter. "Can you try to be more enthusiastic today?"

"Sorry, mom. I'm just not excited about today. I'm just tired and I don't want to know I'm the new kid again." She walked to the front door, grabbing her backpack on the way, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Her mom smiled, "Alright, have a good day, Vicki."

The new school was only walking distance away from her new house, and she decided to take a small detour to the school.

This is the first time Victoria has ever been to Canada, and she didn't really like it. It was the middle of fall, and it was starting to get chilly out. Not enough to wear a snow jacket, but enough to give you chills. The leaves were changing color, and starting to fall of the trees.

Soon enough, she was at the school. She walked into the front doors, and was overwhelmed by how many people there were. She had to find the office so she could get her class schedule.

Everyone she walked by, though, was a bit rude. Whenever she asked someone where the office was, she just brushed her off, walking and laughing with their groups of friends. She sighed, she'll just find it by herself. She walked down the hall looking at her feet, jumping when she bumped into someone.

"O-oh my, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Victoria stammered, looking up to who she bumped into.

"Oh, no way man! It's totally cool!" The girl smiled. She had straight, black hair that went down to her lower back, and wore a blue and black plaid, long-sleeved shirt. She had cerulean eyes, and some aviator sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

Victoria hung her head, "I truly am sorry." she apologized again.

The girl laughed, a wide smile on her face. "Dude, it's cool." She brushed her clothes off, and took a closer look at Victoria.

Victoria had wavy hair in a bun, and she had hazel eyes that almost looked golden. She had worn red, ratted converse, with mis-matched socks.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student? My name is Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam. What's your name?" The girl asked, Sam, Victoria learned.

"Oh, yes. I'm new. My name is Victoria Clarke. I'm actually looking for the office for my class schedule." She explained.

"Oh! I know where the office is, I can take you!" Samantha beamed, "Follow me!" She grabbed Victoria's wrist pulling her toward the office.

"So, what grade are you in, Tori?" Sam asked, using a nickname that Victoria has never been called.

"I'm a junior."

"No way, me too! Maybe we're in the same class!" She smiled again.

Once they got to the office, Victoria slowly walked into the door, only to bump into another person.

"Great, again." She muttered, huffing. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." She looked up, and saw she bumped into a boy.

He was really tall, a full head taller than Victoria. He had black hair with bangs in front of his face, threatening to cover his eyes. His eyes were blue, very similar to the shade of Samantha's.

"Oh, it's cool. I don't mind." He said smoothly, walking past her.

Victoria just sighed, walking into the office, not noticing the boy stop next to Samantha.

"Hello, I'm the new student, Victoria Clarke. I'm here for my schedule...?"

"Oh yes, please come!" The lady at the front desk said.


End file.
